


The Captain And The Cowgirl II: My Wilton

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Captain And The Cowgirl [2]
Category: F-Troop
Genre: 1860s, 19th Century, Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Het, Native American Character(s), Romance, Series, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane enjoys her ride up to the Hekawi camp as she reflects on her relationship with her boyfriend Wilton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain And The Cowgirl II: My Wilton

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: The speech pattern of the Hekawis matches what they used on the series. It was old conventional Hollywood usage, but remember, the show was a satire and spoofed every element of the Western genre, including conventional Native American speech.  
> Spoilers: _Marriage, Fort Courage Style_ (Season 2, Episode 27)  
>  Original LJ Date Of Completion: March 19, 2014  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: March 24, 2014  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Warner Brothers does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1105  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: I’ve been enjoying an old favorite, _F Troop_ , on ME TV, and the romance between Wilton Parmenter and Jane Angelica Thrift has always been fun. It had to stay low-key as Melody Patterson, who played Jane, was only 16 during her audition and 17 during Season 1 (which the producers didn’t find out until production started). When she turned 18 in Season 2, the romance heated up.  
> The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/928731.html)

It was a real fine day as I galloped along on Susie. The books for Flying Sparrow were in my saddlebags. I liked the chance to get away from the store for awhile. Mrs. O’Reilly was always happy to cover the store in exchange for free goods. It was a good arrangement for us both.

With the beautiful day, my thoughts turned to Wilton. He sure was the prettiest thing I’d ever seen when I first laid eyes on him. I grew up around rugged men like my father and brothers, men like O’Rourke: good-lookin’ but not the pretty type a’tall. I guess the girl in me jes’ couldn’t help likin’ what I saw.

I kept Susie on the path, rocky as it was. Wilton was special. He didn’t seem to be upset or irritated when I took hold of the reins of the buckboard while he carried the basket on his lap when we went on a picnic. He liked my fancy ridin’ tricks and was proud of me bein’ the best shot in town, even askin’ for shootin’ lessons.

I like a man who doesn’t try and boss me around or make me wear dresses and high-buttoned shoes. When I wear a dress once in a blue moon, I want it to be _my_ idea, not some man’s.

Sure, I let him have his moments. It paid to make sure his masculine ego didn’t get bruised, though he was real good about things. I figured since he gave a little, I could do the same.

A bird flew high up past a cottonwood tree. I was gettin’ close to the Hekawi camp.

Do I love Wilton? Yeah, I do. But do I want to get married?

Sure, I’m always talkin’ marriage, but is it just because it’s expected? Women are supposed to want to get married, so I’ve played that up. I even sent that matchmaker Samantha Oglesby after him. Poor Wilton. Guess he wasn’t ready to get married, either.

I chuckled as I urged Susie up the hill. Wilton had hidden in a lot of clever places, but Marrying Sam sure could sniff him out. She’s one of those women who ought to adopt the Mountie slogan of always gettin’ their man. 

The thing is, marriage would change an awful lot. Right now I got my independence, even as Wilton’s girl. Would I have that as his wife? The Army can be awful stuffy and officers’ wives have rules and regs like their husbands do to go by. Would I have to give up my buckskins forever? I’m not sure I like that idea. 

And what about Wilton’s family? His father would inspect the house once a week! Military men are good for picnics and dances, but what about husbands?

I guess a long courtship is best for now. A few more friendship rings and I could get to engagement status in five years or so.

I rode into the Hekawi camp. “Hey, Chief!”

“Hello, Wrangler!” Wild Eagle made a sign of greeting.

I smiled at Smokey Bear, who took Susie’s reins with a shy smile of his own. He was a sweetheart. Dismounting with my saddlebags, I walked over to the chief. “Is Flying Sparrow around?”

“She in tepee over there.” Wild Eagle took a beaded necklace out of his vest pocket. “We have new batch of jewelry for you to look at.”

“That’s great, Chief. I’ll look at ‘em after I deliver these books to Flying Sparrow.”

I went inside the colorful tepee after asking for permission to enter. Flying Sparrow was kneeling on the ground, poking the embers of a cookfire. 

“You’re gonna smoke up the tepee, Sparrow.”

She smiled. She sure was pretty. It was a miracle that she hadn’t been married off yet.

“Sit.”

I sat cross-legged on the ground. “Your books arrived.” I handed her my saddlebags.

“Good. Time for new reading materials.”

After taking the books out and putting them on a small oak table she had bought at my store, she served me honeycakes and willow bark tea. I took a bag of lemon drops out of my jacket pocket.

“Free to a loyal customer.” My smile added, _and to a friend,_ which I knew she’d read.

“Thank you, Wrangler.”

We talked about the books. Wilton and I often talked about books we’d read and even read a little poetry to each other. People out West didn’t have much time for reading, but we made it count.

“So, how are things going with your brave?” she asked.

“Wilton _is_ brave.” We both laughed. “We’re plannin’ on attendin’ the town dance this Saturday. What about you? You got a beau yet?”

Flying Sparrow smiled but said nothing. What was the word a smile like that was? _Enigmatic_ , that was it. Wilton had explained that word to me just last week. Oh, well, she’d talk when she was good and ready.

“I gotta go, Sparrow. I have to check some jewelry Wild Eagle has for me and then get back to the store.”

“Some pieces I made.” She was proud of that fact. “Thank you for bringing books, Wrangler.”

“Shucks, it ain’t no trouble. When you’re ready to order some more, just let me know. And come down and have lunch soon.”

“I like that. Come soon.”

I nodded and left the tepee. Wild Eagle showed me the jewelry.

“These are fine pieces, Chief. I’ll take the whole passel.”

We did a little haggling over the price but it was mostly for show. I’d done business with Wild Eagle before. He tried to get as much as he could but he knew my limits. We settled on the price and I put the jewelry in my saddlebags after paying him.

“Pleasure doin’ business with you, Chief.”

“Same here, Wrangler.” An amused look entered his eyes. “You ready for next ring for you and Captain Parmenter?”

I laughed. “Nope, we’re standin’ pat with this one.” I wiggled my hand with the friendship ring. “Keep ‘em handy, though.” I looked around. “Where’s Crazy Cat?”

“Him down at river fishing.”

“Tell him I said hi.”

“You bet.”

I rode off, happy to have done a little business. They day was fine and I’d get some good money for the Indian jewelry. The Hekawis did real good work. 

When I got back to town I saw Wilton comin’ my way. “Hey, Wilton!”

“Hey, Jane.”

“Come on over to the store. I’ll rustle us up some lunch in the back.”

“Thanks, that sounds just about right.”

We had a good thing goin’ for now.

Yep, it was a real fine day.


End file.
